Chocolate caliente
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —Falta poco, Lee. —Sakura… —su voz ronca en su oído la hizo trastabillar por un segundo, giró el rostro hacia la derecha para chocarse de lleno con unos oscuros y redondos ojos. Él le sonrió. —Mira arriba.


One-shot navideño creado para un concurso en otro foro.

Estamos en Marzo, pero no importa. ;) Espero les guste.

.

.

**Beso bajo el muérdago. **

**CHOCOLATE CALIENTE.**

**.**

**.**

Los copos de nieve descendían lentamente esa noche, dándole al pueblo un aire de calma densa. Era más que una ventisca, podría considerarse acertadamente como una nevada moderada y Sakura pensó, mientras miraba a través de la cuarta ventana del octavo piso (la ventana de su oficina), que parecía como si la aldea estuviese siendo cubierta por una suave manta clara que alguna madre desde las alturas usaba para proteger a su niño preciado.

Algunas luces centellaban en las modestas casas de los aldeanos, luces navideñas, y Sakura se divirtió asociándolas con la luz del pasillo que la madre dejó encendida para que el niño no temiera.

¿Quién era el niño? No sabía, pero debía estar allí, bajo la nieve, gozando de un sueño placentero…

A Sakura le gustaban las noches como esa, frías y solitarias, cuando no hacía más que divagar en cosas sin sentido, entreteniéndose con las fantasías propias de su mente. A ella le gustaba el invierno, los copos blancos que bailaban en el aire, contrastando con los cielos oscuros…

A Sakura le gustaban las noches de invierno porque le recordaban a Sasuke, al antiguo; siempre parecían guardar un secreto oscuro. _Pero resultan tan atractivas que nadie se toma la molestia de reparar en ello._

Los cortos cabellos rosas se mecieron suavemente cuando negó con la cabeza. Golpeó con el índice la madera de su escritorio y luego apoyó el codo en ésta, recostando la mejilla con molestia en su puño, la mirada siempre fija en los pequeños bailarines hermosos que danzaban vestidos de blanco fuera de la ventana.

Pensar en el Sasuke de antes no le hacía ningún bien, porque necesariamente tenía que retroceder a la Sakura de ese entonces. Y no era momento para eso.

Así que lo mejor era enfocarse; demasiada imaginación por una noche. La vista de las pilas desordenadas de papeles adornando su mesa fue suficiente para hacerla suspirar con desconsuelo; llegaba comprender un poco a Naruto cuando lloriqueaba tanto sobre las obligaciones de hokage…

Él manejaba una aldea, ella sólo el hospital de esta… De cierta manera eso tenía que darle moral.

_¡Vamos, Sakura, esto no es nada para ti!._

Y con la determinación brillando furiosamente en sus ojos verdes, Sakura tronó los dedos, dispuesta a poner manos a la obra… hasta que una taza de humeante chocolate caliente le guiñó el ojo por entre los papeles. Oh, diablos, y ella era débil…, pero no era tan grave, sólo serían unos minutos. Después de tomarlo su ser sería enteramente propiedad del hospital de Konoha.

Cerró los ojos y sus dedos tamborilearon un poco en la porcelana antes de soplar con lentitud. Ah, se sentía tan bien el humo cálido en su cara…

Y mientras terminaba, a sorbos diminutos, su delicioso contenido, podía jugar un poco más con su mente, ¿no?

Bien, Sakura imaginó entonces cómo la estaría pasando Naruto. Seguramente muy bien; sentado en el sofá de su sala, frotándose los dedos de los pies y acurrucado junto a su amable esposa de ojos claros…con la vista fija bajo el árbol junto a la chimenea encendida. Casi pudo imaginar también la ansiedad y emoción en sus ojos tremendamente azules, como los de un niño pequeño (quizá como el niño que dormía bajo la nieve), al pensar en el posible contenido de su obsequio, contando los segundos para que el reloj marcara las doce.

—Oh, qué me regalará Hinata-chan ~ —susurró burlona, con la imagen de un rubio alegre sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_—¿Qué me regalará Hinata, chan ~? —Naruto canturreó pensativo, apoyando la mejilla derecha en la palma. _

_Sakura observó con calma al hombre sentado tras el escritorio del despacho del hokage. Observó al hokage y se hizo una idea de lo que quería. _

_—¿Para qué me has llamado, Naruto? _

_La sonrisa mal disimulada y el brillo en sus ojos celestes no dejaron lugar a dudas. Las marcas en sus mejillas tostadas se acentuaron cuando habló. —¿Sabes algo sobre eso, Sakura-chan?_

_Puso seriedad y asintió, para luego hacerlo salir de la ilusión. —No._

_—¡Agh, Sakura, es una orden del hokage! —él se levantó, para señalarla con el dedo—Lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿sabes algo sobre el regalo que me dará Hinata-chan?_

_Ella no sabía, así que negó con sinceridad. —No tengo idea. _

_Lo vio desparramarse en la silla, balbuceando un par de cosas incomprensibles. Justo cuando dio la vuelta para marcharse, algo molesta por haber sido solicitada para tal estupidez, su grito la hizo girar. —¡No, Sakura, espera! —su delgada ceja rosa subió curiosa y luego Naruto balbuceó un par de cosas más—Bueno, yo, tú sabes… no sé si decirte a ti, pero… ¿será? Ah, es que el teme está ocupado jugando al líder ANBU… y además es tan malo para escucharme y todo eso´ttebayó. _

_Sakura estuvo un poco más interesada. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?_

_Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa y sus ojos se achicaron con picardía. —Es algo que he hecho esta navidad. _

_Ella frunció el ceño, pensando que lo que sea que fuera la cosa que hizo, sería algo inmaduro y muy poco adecuado para el alto mando de la aldea. —¿Qué hiciste, Naruto? —preguntó, preparándose para sermonearlo. _

_La sonrisa zorruna se anchó y el azul brilló más intensamente en sus ojos. —¡Puse muérganos en cada rincón de mi casa! _

_Sakura parpadeó, imaginando por un momento su casa llena de buenos para nada. Entonces comprendió…_

_—Muérdagos, Naruto, no muérganos —suspiró—, ¿y para qué se supone que has hecho eso?_

_—¡Eso es obvio, Sakura-chan! —él se recostó cómodamente en el espaldar de la silla, el sombrero bailó suavemente en su cabeza, y lanzó una risotada fuerte y entusiasta como las de antaño. Sakura observó curiosa cuando en sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo antes de hablar—¡Así Hinata-chan no tendrá más opción que besarme cada segundo del día! _

Ese idiota…

Sakura soltó una risita al recordarlo. Y no había tomado ni un cuarto del chocolate de la taza…

¿Cómo estaría pasando Sasuke esa noche? Se sintió un poco bien al pensar en que, seguramente, estaba helándose bajo una máscara de halcón, tratando de calentarse inútilmente junto una fogata –encendida con su _Katon-_ de algún improvisado campamento en algún lugar remoto de las cinco grandes naciones ninja.

Al menos alguien la pasaba peor en su noche de navidad.

Y eso no hubiese sido reconfortante para ella hace unos años, quizá hasta hubiese llorado con preocupación por la desgracia de Sasuke-_kun_, pero esos días habían pasado ya. Ella lo quería, pero no como antes… ya no era una adolescente tonta que corre y ruega por la atención del muchacho más guapo, y esto era bueno, porque había aprendido a apreciarlo de una forma diferente.

De una forma que le permitía darse el lujo de ser cruel algunas veces, en acciones o en pensamientos, de una forma que le permitía regocijarse porque estuviera pasando una peor noche que ella.

Ah, no era tan malo… Así eran los compañeros; los compañeros, no los amantes, y de cierta forma era un alivio no ser lo último.

Sakura había llegado a ese punto en el que una chica ríe al preguntarse en la soledad: _¿Qué le habré visto durante tanto tiempo?_

Ya el chocolate iba a la mitad…

Y pensó en Kakashi-sensei, sólo por la necesidad de completar mentalmente al _Team seven; _estaría bajo las cobijas leyendo ansiosamente algún especial navideño de sus libros pervertidos –después de la muerte de Jiraiya, Ebisu se posicionó como un famoso escritor y decidió seguir la larga saga _Icha-Icha_ en honor al hombre, teniendo a Kakashi-sensei como principal fan-… o podría estar también con la mirada lujuriosa clavada en una pecaminosa Anko con un sexy disfraz de _Santa Claus femenina._ Nadie más ideal para seguirle la cuerda a ese viejo mañoso.

Un tercio del líquido y ella creyó oír un ruido en el pasillo, pero era demasiado optimista pensar que hubiese otra persona sacrificando su noche de navidad en un sitio desolador como ese (le enorgulleció recordar que hace menos de dos horas había dado de alta al último paciente después de un arduo esfuerzo por no hacer pasar a nadie esta fecha en cama… esfuerzo que le hizo descuidar cuentas, investigaciones, facturas, cartas, agradecimientos, pedidos para la sección de mantenimiento, inventarios… sí, todo lo que tenía regado en su oficina ahora mismo), así que decidió seguir con su pequeño entretenimiento.

Aprovecharía el resto de la taza de chocolate para echar un rápido vistazo mental a algunos de sus allegados…

Vislumbró a una Tsunade ebria dormida en el comedor, junto a una Shizune que daba el sermón del año y un Iruka que suspiraba con resignación (sí, nadie había pensado que la médico azabache se liberaría al fin de su trabajo de niñera al casarse con el joven maestro de escuela… nadie lo había hecho). Luego vino una Ino usando un bello vestido rojo que extendía una bandeja a un Chöji que se relamía los labios…

Shikamaru debía estar en Suna, envuelto en arena, quejándose sobre los problemas de la época junto a una rubia de coletas…

En su mente apareció el kazekage sonriendo a una Matsuri que abrazaba con delicadeza a un adorable niño pelirrojo, antes de que entrara un Kankuro con los brazos abiertos –con un costal de regalos en la espalda también- y el crío despertara ardientemente el amor por su tío.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse atascada en uno de sus compañeros, el de gafas oscuras… ¿cómo pasaría Shino esta fecha? Después de mucho pensarlo sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: lleno de insectos.

Y siguiendo con la línea del equipo ocho…

Cuando pensaba en lo que potencialmente podría estar haciendo Kiba esa noche, el suave toque de la puerta le hizo perder la concentración.

¿Qué era ahora?

—Ya voy, ya voy —avisó con desgana ante golpes más insistentes. Se levantó de su gran asiento, tomándose un poco de tiempo para tomar un último sorbo y echar la taza vacía a un lado. Lo tomó con lentitud, pero una alarma se encendió de pronto en su interior: estaba en el hospital; al otro lado de la puerta podía estar parado, acostado o sentado, un herido de gravedad y ella tomándoselo con calma…

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y casi da un brinco al descubrir que su alarma interna había tenido razón, más su pecho se removió al ver de quien se trataba. Los ojos verdes se agrandaron. —¡Lee!

Allí, frente a sus ojos, el hombre de cabellos oscuros y cejas de azotador (según Naruto) recostado en la pared parecía aferrarse de un hilo a la vida. Lucía peor que Naruto aquella vez en la que había decidido que era buena idea espiarla a ella y a Tsunade en las aguas termales. Se sostenía con una muleta bajo el brazo derecho, tenía una pierna partida (con mediocres vendas cubriéndola), el brazo izquierdo descolgaba inerte en un costado, sus ojos se entrecerraban con cansancio, como si no le quedaran alientos, y algunos de los espacios de piel expuestos por los múltiples rasguños en su atuendo parecían estar sangrando, un paño blanco cubría gran parte de su mejilla. —S-Sakura… —aun así él le brindó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasó? —la preocupación se hizo palpable en su voz. De repente pasaban por su cabeza mil imágenes de un Lee de catorce años paseándose con unas muletas, esforzándose por andar, haciendo mil lagartijas con su único brazo bueno en el patio de ese mismo hospital…

—No fue nada… sólo —tosió— una pequeña pelea. No es nada de qué preocuparse, Sakura…

—¿Nada de qué preocuparse? —rápidamente se acercó, echándose su inútil brazo izquierdo al hombro de manera cuidadosa para ayudarlo a sostenerse. Sintió gran parte del peso del hombre que se apoyaba en ella—¡Si pareces saco de boxeo!

Observó la sonrisa suave en el rostro ladeado de Lee. —También les di lo suyo… Aún me queda mucha juventud quemándome las venas…

¡Y ese hombre iba a morir con su llama de la juventud eterna y todas esas cosas que inventaba!

—Como digas… —aceptó con un bufido—Vamos, creo que puedo hacer algo con las cosas de mi oficina.

Apretó más su cintura y dio un pequeño paso, probando terreno, aprovechando para detectar posibles fracturas en sus costados y abdomen. El quejido suave de Lee le hizo pensar que había algo. —¿Duele? —se apresuró a preguntar al tiempo que avanzaban juntos un segundo paso.

—Un…poco.

Un tercero… Estaban casi bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Falta poco, Lee.

—Sakura… —su voz ronca en su oído la hizo trastabillar por un segundo, giró el rostro hacia la derecha para chocarse de lleno con unos oscuros y redondos ojos. Él le sonrió. —Mira arriba.

Y sus ojos sólo alcanzaron a identificar el color verde y los círculos rojos colgando en el marco de madera. _Eso no estaba ahí. _ Sus ojos se abrieron en plenitud al sentir el brazo –supuestamente inútil- sobre su hombro jalándola con fuerza. La muleta chocó contra el suelo y pronto ella se encontró atrapada en unos trabajados brazos. —Lee... —balbuceó, sintiéndose sin aliento ante la mirada intensa en los ojos análogos a dos carbones en llamas. Las cosas fueron tomando forma en su mente—¿T-tú…?

Pero él no la dejó hablar; chocó sus bocas en un movimiento preciso y ella se maravilló de pronto con el descubrimiento de que un hombre tan pasional –como obviamente lo era Lee- pudiera ser también tan suave. Sus labios se movieron sobre los propios y Sakura se desorientó… ¿Era Lee ese hombre tan grande y fuerte, tan dulce y voraz frente a ella? Estaba siendo consumida por su beso; No supo qué hacer con sus manos, pero esto no fue problema por mucho tiempo, éstas terminaron apretando la tela verde de su cintura.

Al parecer Lee ni siquiera tuvo dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer con las suyas, y cuando Sakura sintió sus manos ásperas ahuecando sus mejillas, pasando por su cuello -¿por qué no había notado que las vendas habituales que las cubrían faltaban?- , cuando la mano derecha de él presionó su nuca e hizo inclinar su cabeza… Sakura confirmó que Lee, efectivamente, era un hombre pasional.

Jadeó y, en un instante, tenía una intrusa cálida en su boca.

Él fue intenso y ardiente, pero gentil también. Dominante, pero Sakura no era demasiado sumisa y también luchó por el control. Sus lenguas chocaron continuamente, pero Lee parecía más interesado en explorarla que en cualquier otra cosa…

No duró mucho y Sakura supo la razón: ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de besos y, al parecer, Lee tampoco.

Sonrió al escuchar su respiración agitada acompañando a la alocada propia. Lee tenía las mejillas coloradas y ella, muy probablemente, también. —Eso es… jugar sucio… —sonrió divertida.

Los dientes blancos se expusieron a sus ojos. —Es culpa de Naruto-kun…

¡Oh, claro, de Naruto había sacado entonces la idea del muérdago! Quizá también lo había ayudado a armar todo ese teátrico de las heridas.

—Así que fue él —su ceja se levantó en el descubrimiento.

—Aunque no sé por qué insistía en un muérgano… —comentó un confundido Lee—No lo entiendo.

Sakura tuvo ganas de reír, pero se distrajo cuando él se separó y dio la vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse corriendo. En un reflejo lo detuvo, jalando de la tela de su camisa. —¿Qué haces? —frunció el cejo.

—¡Tengo que dar quinientas vueltas a la aldea caminando con las manos! ¡Prometí que lo haría si el plan era un éxito y conseguía un beso de mi flor de cerezo!

Definitivamente Lee no cambiaría nunca.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo. —Las darás mañana. —dijo, observando a Lee, quien lucía perdido. Ella lo tomó de ambas mangas, dando varios pasos de espalda, guiándolo a su oficina y esbozó la más honesta y amable de las sonrisas—por ahora, ¿qué te parece disfrutar de un chocolate caliente conmigo, Lee-san?

Sí, porque si alguien iba a tener una mala noche… ese sería Sasuke, no ella.


End file.
